Spark eye245
This open page is under construction! I thought it wouldn't be needed, for there is just a few sentence of text and it's not really needed to be a page... I hope I'm not doing anything wrong. Spark_eye245 is an artist on Disney Create with the amount of at least over 100+ Fans and 1,000 or 500 between 900 stars. She isn't really that popular on DC, but sure made a lot of friends. ''History So about me, eh? You want to know my life, history, and others as such? Well I'll explain how I got into drawing. It all started during 5th grade, I got into realism and started to draw people as realistic as I can -- obviously it failed, definitely. A lot of the people then in my grade would ask me to draw them, so I did. I was considered the best artist in my class, yet my art was ugly. Then came summer, which I took the purpose to draw a bit more. I got out a blue folder and took in a lot of white paper. Then I started to draw. Each and almost everyday I would draw. Any idea on to the blank white sheet of paper. When 6th grade came along, I was quite shy. I made a friend on the first day, then a second on the second day, and they didn't talk to me. Through the school year I started to get into anime, so I started to look up tutorials on how to draw anime (MarkCrilley, Sophiechan, ETC...) I also made a couple of friends who also draw as well. We would sit together at lunch and talk about random things. Summer came by again, and I barely drew during the time. And let's skip my summer to 7th grade. At last, 7th grade came along. I still was in touch with my friends, and they got into different things. I started to feel selfconcious about my self through the 7th grade because of a lot of problems I had, which I won't mention. I also barely drew, cause then I wanted to have a style like the other artists, but failed. I then started to look at motivations. Trust me, most of those motivations helped me quite enough for myself to start getting my butt back to drawing again. I kept on drawing and drawing. I'm still trying to acheive into getting a kinda realistic draawing style. I then stopped drawing traditionally to drawing digitally. My old computer was the bomb at drawing using the mouse, but then it stopped working and I got a new computer, which has annoying connection and kinda immpossible to draw with the mouse. More of my life story will be mentioned later. How I discovered Disney Create and this wiki I really don't remember when I got a Disney Create account, but I think it was at the end of the year for 5th grade. I would always see those Disney Create commercials and why to get one. So one day, I got myself an account and started to draw -- Oh my god, I still the time I drew so terribly and was jealous of the other artists. I never really knew how to change my icon nor my username. Then after 5th grade was 6th grade. I remembered Frankenweenie premiering in the theaters -- it's such a sad movie, and the idea of the first part of my D-name comming from the name Sparky, the dog in the movie. I remembered the day I managed to change my D-name and icon by accident. The eye part came from how my eye was itchy, and the "_" and "245" were random. That creating Spark_eye245! The icon was of Mabel, a picture from HeadHunters. Now how did I discover this wiki, you ask. Well, my good champ, I'm already going to explain that part. I always had a wikia account, and I always stayed and chatted on the GravityFalls wiki! It was a fun wiki, till I stopped going on it for some unknown reason. I remembered Par going on the chat one day, and I always stalk new users pages. So I went on par's and saw Disney Create. First glance made me amazed. Par was the first friend I have made on here! :3 My Wikia username is: Totally_me245 What I like and Dislike There are many things I like, and dislike. Some of the things I like come from how my friends keep telling me about them, and the things I dislike comes from experiences. :P '''What I like:' *Drawing (MY TOP THE LIST! SO OBVIOUS!) *Shippings (Trust me, I ship A LOT!) *Gravity Falls (COME TO ME SEASON 2!) *Adventure Time *Food (Food addict!) *Graphic Novels *My computer (Why I'm on here) *MS Paint (For pixels), GIMP (Cause of the good quality), and Fire Alpaca (Back-up, and easy to use!) *Disney Create (Too bad it's gone... stupid Disney >:/) *I don't know what else I love What I dislike: *Annoying people *Bullies *Self-concious thoughts *Racism *Homophobics (Check out One Million Moms then) *When someone makes a stupid decision *Being Blackmailed *Rude people *When I do something that isn't wrong, yet I get in trouble for. *I don't know what else I dislike ''Who are my friends on DC Wikia? You can add yourself in this list! :) *Awesomeperson110 ^3^ *Eclipseowl :D :3 My Inspirational Quotes These will be my inspirational quotes as I grow up. These come from personal thoughts and experiences. ''"Just because you fell and broke your leg, it doesn't mean you shouldn't get back up." ~ Totally_me245 "Why am I doing this? Is because I can do what I want." ~ Totally_me245 "Just because I look "different", it doesn't mean that I should be made fun of for." ~ Totally_me245 "There was once a women who was tortured for how she was. As she grew up, she began to realize that all the torture she went through, was meaningless." ~ Totally_me245 "Every step you take can either lead to good or bad." ~ Totally_me245